The Dragneel Siblings
by khr1410
Summary: Tsuna was sent to the world of Mages after his world was destroyed.He was found by a dragon in the physical form of a baby and grew up as Tsuna Dragneel along with his older brother,Natsu Dragneel. When Igneel disappears, what do the Dragneel siblings do? Nothing except the plot and OC's belongs to me.No pairing intended.Sorry for anyone that is OOC, I did not intend it that way.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this story in my head for a super long time and decided to dump it out.I hope you guys will enjoy this if you don't like it I promise to try to make it better. This is my second fic.I won't be doing any pairings. I'm trying to do a family kind of bond for this story.**

**"talk"**

**'think'**

_**flashback.**_

* * *

A 24 year old Tsuna stared helplessly at his surrounding forest, they were disappearing like ash in the knew this was going to come but why so soon?

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Tsunayoshi-kun"_

_"hm? what is Byakuran? I have tons of paperwork to finish you know."_

_Byakuran sighed " I suppose I have will get to point then." His face was solemn._

_There are too many parallel worlds,too many to the point that some are naturally destroying themselves, thi-"_

_Tsuna interrupted him "wait, you don't mean..."_

_Byakuran sighed again." Yep, this is one of the worlds, I don't know how to stop wanted to let you know."_

**Fl****ashback End**

* * *

He knew it was coming so why did he feel so hopeless? Useless? Despair? These feelings were clashing within him.

Feeling a headache coming he brought his hand to his head. Shit,he was disappearing too.

His vongola ring gave a strong yet gentle glow. Not caring whatever happened to him anymore, he let himself be engulfed by the light.

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes he was in a forest but not the forest he was originally in. A giant creature flew above him.

'O-kaaaaaaay... where am I?' Tsuna thought to himself as he tried to stand up.

Keyword-tried .He fell flat on his face 0.5 seconds later.

'wha-? I tripped? I thought I got rid of that habit!' Tsuna whined.

After a huge sequence of falling and getting back up, Tsuna managed to stumble to a nearby river and look at his could not believe his eyes.

Staring back at him was what seemed to be a thre- no scratch that, one year old boy.

Tsuna was glad he had matured since he was fourteen or he would be screaming hid head off right now.

* * *

As Tsuna was wondering what to do, a huge red dragon appeared from behind him

Tsuna tried to say something but it only came out as "asdfghjkl?"

'Great not only can I not walk, I can't talk either, My body really went to a physical one year old body.' Tsuna thought.

"Dad who's that?" a pink haired boy that seemed slightly older than him stepped out from behind the dragon.

"He seems to be an orphan" the dragon replied.

"Can he come with us?" The boy asked hopefully

The dragon smiled "Of course he can Natsu."

'Natsu' gave a huge grin and roughly picked Tuna up much to his annoyance.

"Hey! I'm your big brother now okay! ummmm..." he turned to the dragon.

"What should his name be?" Natsu asked

The dragon smiled "why don't we name him after you?" he suggested.

Natsu blinked "After me?"

The dragon nodded. "Yes, he will be called Tsuna"

Natsu grinned "Oh I see! you swapped our kanji!" he exclaimed while Tsuna was face palming at the irony of the world.

The dragon smiled and turned to Tsuna "I'm Igneel, welcome to the family, Tsuna Dragneel"

* * *

"Is this enough wood?" a physically five year old Tsuna asked

Natsu grinned "Yeah! We're going to make a huuuuuuuuge campfire and have a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig FEAST!" he exclaimed, clearly emphasizing the word 'feast'

Natsu and Tsuna were currently collecting wood for a campfire for food... literally.

Tsuna had surprisingly easily mastered the basics of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic that was taught to him by Igneel and occasionally Natsu.

Tusna and Natsu picked up their huge batch of firewood and started to carry it to a little clearing in the woods.

"Hey Natsu-nii?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to train with me later on?" Tsuna innocently asked.

Natsu paled. Tsuna's training methods were really was as if he had been taught to train sadistically in some previous life. (Natsu, you don't know how right you are)

"Ummm... no thanks I had enough training for the week" Natsu said while sweatdropping

"Awwwwww" Tsuna said, and fell flat on his face.

"Ha ha! you tripped on your scarf again!" Natsu yelled

Natsu and Tsuna had both received scarves from Igneel and have NEVER taken it off.

To Tsuna, Igneel was the father that he never had since his dad was almost never home.

Tsuna grumbled as he got up and suddenly froze.

"Tsuna?" Natsu asked worriedly

"I-I can't smell dad any more" Tsuna stuttered

Natsu sniffed the air. "That's true" he noted

They quickly hurried back to the clearing no Igneel, no anybody.

"D-Dad?" Tsuna called out nervously

No one answered.

"Maybe he went out for awhile" Natsu said hopefully. Tuna nodded and sat down.

Three days had passed and Igneel had yet to was growing really worried.

Natsu gave a determined look. "I know!"

Tsuna looked at Natsu "what?"

Natsu stood up.I bet dad disappeared to see if we become strong on our own! If we become strong wizards then he will come back!"

Tsuna doubted that logic. Unfortunately, it was the only one they have.

"So what are we going to do?" Tsuna asked

Natsu blinked at him "I don't know, I only came up with the reason why dad is gone."

Tsuna face palmed.

"I think we should go to one of the cities and join a told us that guilds give out missions to the members and they go on them. Plus we get money... or something like the way, we could search for dad too" Tsuna told Natsu.

Natsu grinned" Yosh! Lets go!" he yelled and pumped his fists in the air.

After a few days of walking, Tsuna and Natsu came to a was immediately drawn to the food stalls.

Tsuna sweat dropped. "oi, oi, you know you have to pay for that right?"

Natsu sulked "But I'm hu~ngry! I've eaten enough forest animals! I wanna try real food!"

Tsuna sighed sometimes Natsu role as the big brother was switched with him.

"Forest animals are real food too you know." he pointed out. Natsu sulked in the corner.(where did the corner come from?I dunno, so don't ask me)

"Right then!" Natsu roared. "step 1:find a job! step 2: buy food! step 3:! uhhh... what's step 3?"

Tsuna sighed 'oh boy' he thought 'this is going to be a long day'

Just then, a really short old man approached Natsu and Tsuna.

"kids like you should stay with your parents you know" he informed them.

Tsuna looked at him " as a matter of fact, we are looking for him right now"

Natsu nodded "Yeah! Did you see a dragon called Igneel? He's this huge big red dragon" he said as he waved his arm to emphasize what he meant.

The man raised hi eyebrows "a dragon... could you guys be dragon slayers?" he asked

Tsuna nodded "we're not professionals though dad went missing around a week or ,We decided to try and find him" he told him.

The man nodded "come with me" he told them and started walking.

Tsuna and Natsu looked at each other and followed him through the crowded market.

Soon, the trio approached a huge bulding. "SUGI! what's that?" Natsu yelled as he pointed a the building.

The man smiled "Welcome to fairy tail.I'm Makarov the master here."

"That's cool! I thought you were some old man!" Natsu yelled before running in to check the guild out.

Tsuna sighed and to master Makarov "I apologize for my older brother's rudeness" he said as he bowed and ran into the guild to chase after Natsu.

When Tsuna reached the entrance of the guild he could already see Natsu challenging a boy his age to a fight.

"Hey stripper! Fight me!" he yelled (guess who it is~)

The boy obviously pissed of at the comment yelled back "Who are you calling stripper you-" he looked down "hey, where are my clothes?" he asked.

Tsuna sighed he could conclude this guild was crazy from first sight,then again, he should be used to this.

A girl walked up to him and sighed, she was holding a lump of clothes.

"Gray, your clothes are here." she told him

Gray blinked " Thanks Cana" he says before going into a fighting stance.

"Don't call me stripper you pink haired freak!" irk mark cue on Natsu's head.

"Don't insult my hair you stripper!" Natsu yelled "Fire Dragon's..."

"No one calls me strppier you pink haired idiot!" Gray yelled "Ice make..."

Neither Gray nor Natsu could attacked before being stomped on their by a scarlet haired girl and Natsu by Tsuna"

"Gray!" The girl yelled.

"H-Hai?"

"Don't go fighting newcomers you idiot!" the girl yelled and dug her foot into Gray's head.

"Y-yes Erza" Gray mumbled from the ground.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was yelling at Natsu " Does peace even exist in your vocabulary list or do I have to drill it in your head? Don't go charging in when we just arrived here! baka!" Tsuna yelled at Natsu while holding the scruff of Natsu's neck and slapping him.

Erza looked at Tsuna and grinned "nice way of disciplining him" she commented.

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head "that's what happens when I get a lunatic for an older brother"

Almost the whole guild jaw dropped 'a younger brother is punishing his older sibling with a nature like Erza's' were thoughts that ran through their head.

Tsuna turned to the guild and bowed "Ahem, sorry for my older brother's reckless nature and for any inconvenience caused"

Such innocence turned most of the guild members to stone. Was this really the same boy that slapped his brother mercilessly?

Erza leaned over and inspected Natsu "shouldn't you take him to the infirmary?"

Tsuna shrugged "No need, he will live, if he doesn't it's not my fault that he's weak" he commented.

The stoned guild members turned to dust. How could the younger brother say something like that to his older sibling?

Meanwhile, an oblivious Tsuna and Erza were discussing possible ways to 'teach' Gray and Natsu to behave. Natsu and Gray better be prepared.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnnnnd cut! Wow! this is the longest chapter I have written. I'm sorry if it isn't as long as you hoped. I had fun writing Gray and Natsu squabbling along with Erza and Tsuna punishing them.I'll wait for the plot bunnies to start coming before I write the next 't chapter don't worry, I'll finish it this century .that doen't seem very hopeful ah well.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I finished this chapter sooner than I expected so here it is!**

**i kinda rushed through it so sorry if it sucks...**

* * *

6 months has passed since Tsuna and Natsu joined Fairy Tail

* * *

"MATTE! why are you three ganging up on us?" Natsu yelled

He and Gray were currently at the edge of a cliff and tied to a bolder, in front of them were, Tsuna, Erza and Mirajane.

"well," Tsuna said "you and Gray were fighting for the 35'th time in a day so Erza-san and I decided to give you a huge punishment and Mirajane-san wanted to see how you guys would get punished. So, here she is." (for those of you who might forget, Mirajane was really violent when she was younger)

"That's not a reason for her to be helping out!" Gray and Natsu shouted.

Mirajane grinned evily "your'e saying I shouldn't be here?" she asked them.

"n-no m'am!" Natsu and Gray yelped

Meanwhile,the rest of the children guild members were watching them from behind a bush.

"do you think Natsu and Gray would be alright?" Lisanna asked worriedly

"m-maa, Tsuna and Erza won't do anything death threatening to them, I think," Levi replied.

The rest of the children prayed for the safety of the two boys who were in the hands of the three demons in Fairy Tail.

* * *

Tsuna smirked. "Since you guys enjoy fighting so much, why don't I give you a taste of my training?"

Natsu turned a sickly shade of white while Gray who has not had a taste of Tsuna's training before wondered what was wrong.

Erza grinned. Tsuna's training was really tough, some people would consider it as torture. She told that to Tsuna once after they went training together in the mountains.

All he did was look at her "I know that, but it's fun to see Natsu-nii's face whenever I ask if he could train with me. My training is not that bad is it?"

Meanwhile, Mirajane looked on hoping to get on with it and see their punishment in action.

"Right!" Tsuna said."Today's training will be on stamina!"

Natsu fainted.

Gray looked at Natsu and wondered how bad the training could suspense might kill him before it began.

Erza smirked. Tsuna's training on stamina was by far the most sadistic of all.

Tsuna continued "when a mother bird teaches her babies to fly... she kicks them out of the nest." Tsuna kicked Natsu and Gray off the was screaming for his dear life while Natsu was out cold.

"when the baby birds think that it is the end, they are saved by the mother bird" Tsuna boys long fall came to a halt when the were caught by the rope that Tsuna had earlier tied to a tree. Gray gave a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, Natsu was waking up, "urgh, where am I?" he asked

"While the birds think that they are safe, they are dropped off the nest once again" Erza said as she sliced the ropes with her sword. Causing Natsu and Gray to yell as they plummeted to their doom.

Erza and Tsuna high fived while Mirajane amused herself by watching Natsu and Gray splash into down river.

Tsuna grinned "don't worry there is a river down below that has no rapids, they'll live." he said as he waved his hand towards the bushes.

The rest of the children guild members nervously came out.

"wha-what WAS that?" Cana asked.

Tsuna grinned. "Tor-training"

The kids reminded themselves to NEVER get on Tsuna's bad sad or worse, ask him for training.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray washed up on the shore of the river.

"What was that?" Gray spluttered

Natsu groaned. "Tsuna's tor-training"

**(A/N: I got this from reborn when he was training Tsuna, nothing in reborn belongs to me!)**

* * *

A few days later...

* * *

One ordinary day, Tsuna and Erza went to train together while Natsu was in a small forest training,Gray was no where to be seen.

Natsu had hung a picture of Erza and Gray and was punching them. Good thing Erza wasn't there.

Suddenly, an something fell from the sky and landed roughly on Natsu's head.

"OW!" he yelled in pain, he then saw the object that hit him, a large egg with patterns on it.

"A-re?"

* * *

"ha ha today's training was great!" Tsuna said as he walked back home, beside him was Erza. They had just come back from the mountains and were currently walking in a forest back to the guild.

"Seriously, you have to let up on your training methods, when you train yourself, it is even more sadistic than Natsu's training" Erza informed him.

"ha ha, that's not all to my training, it was just a warm up. Since Natsu spends so much time in the guild, I don't have to worry about him." Tsuna told her

Erza sighed "really, sometimes I wonder who the older brother is."

Tsuna shrugged "who knows"

Suddenly, something fell from the sky and landed where he was previously standing, had he not stepped back it would have landed on him.

"whoa, is that an egg?" Tsuna asked as he bent down to examine it "Those are some strange patterns"

Erza inspected it "Maybe we should bring it back to the guild, Master might know what it is."

* * *

"We're back" Tsuna called out as he entered the guild.

The kids were crowding around an egg with Natsu standing beside it.

"hm, an egg?" Tsuna asked

Natsu grinned "that's right! it's a dragon egg! And I'm gonna make it hatch!"

"If it's a dragon egg, does that mean this is a dragon egg too?" Tsuna asked as he placed down the egg he had found. It had the same patterns as Natsu's egg except for the colour which was orange.

"That's cool! you got one too?" Natsu yelled.

Tsuna nodded. "Erza and I found it in the forest while coming back from our training." he said as he jerked his thumb to the direction of the forest.

"Hatching an egg would be great for them though" Erza noted "They are both aggressive and and violent."

"I'm not aggressive!" Tsuna protested "I just have harsh training methods!''

Natsu and Gray sweatdropped 'the word harsh is understating it...'

"Anyway's good luck with hatching your egg Natsu" Erza said as she patted his shoulder "Don't help him okay Tsuna?"

"Eh, why?" Tsuna asked

"Because you might whack Natsu if he does something wrong, then fighting will erupt and the egg will obviously be damaged"

"uhhhhhhhh okay..."

"ERZA!" Mirajane yelled.

Erza's eye twitched, "oh yes, we had a score to settle didn't we?"

Soon, a battle erupted between Erza and Mirajane and Tsuna and Natsu took their leave with their eggs. Tsuna went to their house in the mountains and Natsu left with Lissana to nurse their egg somewhere.

* * *

A few days passed and the egg had shown signs of hatching. Natsu had not return home nor gone to the guild, probably to tend the egg.

Tsuna had brought the egg to the guild during the times he had to eat. Though he was not as clumsy as before, he still failed at cooking.

Suddenly, Natsu burst into the guild followed by Lissana.

"OI! who stole our egg?" Natsu yelled 'Is it you, or you?" he asked, randomly pointing at fairy tail members.

"The egg's missing?" Tsuna asked

"Are you sure you didn't eat the egg?" Mirajane asked Natsu

"Why you!...I'll knock you down!'' Natsu yelled as he plunged at Mirajane

"OI! cut it out!" Tsuna and Erza said as they tried to break apart the fight.

" where did my egg go?" Natsu sniffed

"Your'e so cute when you cry Natsu/Natsu-nii" Mirajane and Tsuna said at the same time.

"I'm not crying!" Natsu yelled "and the younger brother isn't suppose to say that!"

"Cut it out guys." Erza said. She patted Natsu's shoulder "hey, don't cry Natsu"

"I'm not crying!"

"Come to think of it, didn't Elfman say that he wanted an egg like that?" Cana asked

"EHHHH?" Lissana and Natsu yelled. "Did he eat it?"

Elfman came from behind "Natsu, Lissana, I'm sorry" he said

"So it was you!" Natsu yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Elfman.

"I didn't steal the egg, I was trying to keep it warm. Natsu tosses and turns at night so I felt the egg was being neglected" Elfman explained

"So you didn't try to steal it!" Natsu exclaimed as he took back the egg from Elfman "Thanks Elfman! your'e a real man!"

"Arrigatou Elfman-nii!" Lissania said.

Suddenly, the egg cracked, gaining the attention from the guild members. The egg burst open and out came... a blue cat... with wings.

"A CAT?" they yelled.

The cat fluttered over their heads and landed on Natsu his wings disappeared and he sat up on Natsu's head. "Aye!"

"Kawaii!"

Just then, Tsuna's egg cracked and a orange cat with wings came out and snuggled against Tusna. Tsuna blinked.

Soon, the cats were in the center of attention in the whole guild.

Lissana pulled Natsu's arm "look Natsu, just a little awhile ago, everyone was on the edge. Now their all happy! He is like a bluebird of happiness!"

"Happines huh," Natsu mused "then I'll name you Happy!"

"Aye!"

Lissana turned to Tsuna who was holding his cat. "What are you going to name him?"

"A name? Tsuna mused. He thought of the sky and how it brings everything together he smiled. "I'll name you Sky!"

* * *

A few years had passed... (This takes place a few months after Lissana 'dies')

* * *

Erza smiled "congrats Tsuna, your the youngest to become an S' Class Mage in our guild"

Tsuna scratched the back of his neck. "Eh? thanks I guess..."

As they walked into the guild, Natsu immediately ran up to him. "So did you pass? was it hard? when do you think I will be able to become an S' Class too?" Natsu asked as he pelted Tsuna with questions.

Makarov smiled and stood beside Tsuna "Tsuna Dragneel is now Fairy Tail's S' Class Mage."

A huge cheer broke out in the guild. The guild members swarmed towards Tsuna to congratulate him.

"I knew you could do it!" Sky cheered.

"That's awesome Tsuna! If I become an S' Class wizard, Igneel will definitely come back!" Natsu exclaimed

"you can do it Natsu!" Happy cheered

"So now Tsuna's the youngest wizard in fairy tail to become an S' Class Mage huh" Gray commented.

The congratulations were pouring onto Tsuna soon, he was finally able to have some space to breath.

"umm thanks guys" Tsuna sheepishly said as he scratched his cheek

"Hey Tsuna! How much do you more do you think I need to power up before becoming an S'Class wizard?" Natsu asked him enthusiastically.

Tsuna scratched the back of his neck "a lot more I guess" he said and frowned " you sure you don't want me to train you?"

Natsu took a nervous step back "I-I'm good" he muttered.

The guild members sweat dropped. They still had yet to over come the fear of being the victim Tsuna's, as he would call it, harsh training and disciplinary and probably never will.

"you know I wonder,is Tsuna really the youngest S' Class mage?" Gray mused. "I mean, Natsu and Tsuna don't really know how old they are since they were raised by a dragon."

"hmmm... come to think of it, Tsuna might be 40 years old and just be very short." Natsu thought out loud.

An irk mark appeared on Tsuna's face. The rest of the guild members took a step back.

"N-Natsu... you should stop now..." Happy said worriedly

However... Natsu and Gray were stuck in the middle of a heated discussion. Tsuna's killer aura flared up. The guild members who were new were cowering behind the tables while the older ones started to pray for the safety of Natsu and Gray.

Natsu approached Natsu and punched his head into the floor. He proceeded to throw Gray into the nearby wall.

"Owww! what was that for?" they yelled simultaneously. When they felt Tsuna's killer intent, they shut up.

"H-Happy? A little help here?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Sorry Natsu, your'e alone" Happy replied.

Natsu's mouth fell open. 'Traitor!'

Tsuna grabbed Natsu and gave him a karate chop on the head. He did they same to Gray, Causing the both of them to become unconscious.

"Sky! Happy!" he snapped.

The cat's ears perked up "H-Hai?"

"Drag these morons to our house!"

"r-right..." both cats sweat dropped as they went to pick up Gray and Natsu respectively.

Tsuna tche'd and followed them out.

The rest of the guild sweat dropped. Mirajane smiled 'Typical Fairy Tail' she thought as she proceeded to clear up the bar.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, reviewed and favorited!**

**I actually felt pretty uncomfortable writing Natsu and Happy meeting though I guess it was essential to make Tsuna have an Exceed. Ha ha, I made Tsuna an S'class wizard... I hope you guys agree with it... Did you like how Tsuna punished them?**

**if you have any questions on things I might have missed, review them and I will answer them in the next chap :)**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is pretty short, sorry...**

* * *

**Before we continue, I would like to answer the questions that were asked in the reviews.**

**Q:How old is Tsuna?**

**A:Well, like Natsu, Tsuna's age is unknown, though is is pretty obvious that Natsu is older than him.**

**Q:Where is Lucy and Tsuna's Guardians?**

**A:Well, in the first two chapters, Lucy has not joined the guild yet. As for Tsuna's guardians... time will tell...**

**Q:Why isn't Tsuna thinking of his family?**

**A:He does, just not very often. He has spent a long time in the Fairy Tail world to 'go on' with life.**

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he lay down on the hill. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest over it. He was also wearing black pants with casual shoes and his scarf around his neck. He had just returned from an S'Class mission. He had heard that Natsu was coming back to Magnolia too. Natsu's destructive nature had caused the need for Tsuna to repeatedly go for missions to pay it off.

He sighed again, the place he was lying down used to have a river that ran through it. He would usually avoid this place reminded him too much of the one back in Nammimori.

Tsuna thrusted his hand into his pocket and brought out his Vongola ring. After he had been transported to this world, his ring had changed back to the form before Enma had destroyed it. He had never worn it though, it brought back too many memories.

Beside him, Sky was fast asleep. Having slept upon arriving at Fiore. Tsuna smiled and put his hands behind his head. This position was too comfy to move. Looks like he would be staying here for the night.

* * *

Sun filtered through Tsuna's eyelids. He blinked and took in his surroundings as he sat up. Beside him, Sky was waking gently shook Sky.

"Come on... time to wake up.."

Sky stirred. "Hi Tsuna... where are we?"

Tsuna grinned " Did you forget? we're in Magnolia!"

Sky quickly sat up. "Then why are here? Let's go back to the guild!"

Tsun had been away from the guild too long and they were missing the rowdiness of the guild. Well, the rowdiness was usually caused by Gray and Natsu. Not like he hadn't punished them.

"Then get up, we'll be going there now." Tsuna replied.

"I wonder if Natsu and Happy are back yet... Gray should be at the guild..." Sky rambled off as he flew beside Tsuna.

"Did you know? The dock was destroyed last night!" a passerby said to her companion.

Tsuna's ears perked up.

"I heard it was caused by a fire wizard!''

"I think he came from Fairy Tail..."

Tsuna groaned 'The first thing Natsu-nii does when he coms back is destroy a dock...'

He smirked 'well that gives me a reason to punish him... Happy too. He was with Natsu after all...'

Sky sighed when Tsuna smirks, nothing good ever comes out of it. It usually involves him punishing either a fire or ice mage with a winged blue cat.

Tsuna quickened his pace towards the guild. 'Natsu-nii and Happy better be prepared' he thought. Grinning all the while.

* * *

Aa Tsuna and Sky approached the guild, they could hear sounds of a fight going on inside.

Tsuna sighed "Just like Natsu-nii to make a fight just by stepping in the guild"

"Oh, Tsuna, Sky, you're back from your mission?"

Tsuna and Sky turned to look at Master Makarov.

"Ah, Good morning master." Tsuna said as he bowed

"Good morning master!" Sky said

Master Makarov smiled "Good morning to the both of you, have you heard about the incident at the dock?"

Tsuna nodded "I assume it was Natsu-nii?"

Makarov sighed "There is never a day when Natsu destroys something"

"Ano, Master?"

"Yes?"

"Permission to discipline Natsu-nii... and Happy?"

"yeah, do whatever you want "

* * *

"What did you say you pervet?!"

"Who are you calling pervet you fire-breath!?"

"You!You underwear man!"

"Like real you pink haired freak!"

"Ehhhhh shouldn't we stop them?" Lucy asked nervously.

"No need, this always happens... besides, someone will stop them" Mirajane replied.

"Who? They are already using their magic!" Lucy cried.

"Roar of the..." Natsu chanted.

Before anyone could do anything else, a crash was heard from the entrance of the guild.

"NAAAAAAAAATSU!" a yell came from the doorway.

The whole guild froze.

Natsu and Happy looked horrified. "Oh no! We forgot he was coming!" they cried.

"Eh? who?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane smiled, "you'll see" she told her.

A giant ball of fire came from the entrance of the guild and hit Natsu and Happy, leaving them black and charred.

A boy who looked a few years younger than Natsu came up to him and started slapping him in the face.

"YOU IDIOT! THE FIRST THING YOU DO WHEN YOU COME BACK IS TO DESTROY A DOCK?"

Lucy eeped and nervously poked Mirajane, "Who is that?" Mirajane smiled in reply.

"WELL, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

"I'm sowwy" a swollen face Natsu replied.

The newcomer scratched the back of his neck and turned towards the entrance.

"Everyone's calm now!" he called.

A short old man wearing an orange shirt and jester like hat walked into the guild.

"ah master, your here" Mirajane greeted the man.

"Eh, he's the master?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, he's the master here,master Makarov" Mirajane replied.

He walked up to Lucy and looked up at her "are you a newcomer?" he asked.

"H-hai!"

The one who had earlier slapped Natsu came up to her and stood beside Master Macarov.

Lucy eeped and hid behind Mirajane.

He smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tsuna Dragneel"

Lucy peeked out from behind Mirajane, "Dragneel? Are you and Natsu somewhat related?"

He smiled, "That's right! I'm his younger brother!"

"MATTE! younger brother?" Lucy yelled.

Tsuna blinked. "Is something wrong?"

"D-demo... you were punishing your o-older brother..."

he huffed and folded his arms "It's not punishing, it's discipling and yes, he's my older brother."

A cough, all eyes in the guild turned to face master makarov.

He jumped, somersaulted and tried to land on the railing of the second story, keyword - tried, he hit his head and scrambled onto the to hide his mistake, he started talking.

**(Um, If you find speeches boring, you can skip. It' doesn't really play a part to the story anyway.)**

"you did it again jerks, look! these are all complaints from the council, all you do is make the council angry at me... However" he burned the complaints into fire.

"The council is just trash!

"Listen up! The power to overcome reason is born from reason itself,Magic is not a miraculous power.

It is the synchronized and spiritual form of Spirit energy that flow within us and requires will power and concentration.

Pouring all of your soul into whatever your doing is about the watchful eyes of the higher ups won't improve your magic.

Don't worry about the council fools, follow the path you believe in.

This is what Fairy Tail mages are all about!"

**(You can continue reading now...)**

A cheer from the guild ended the master's speech.

"Ehhhhhh"Lucy said in awe

"But I'm not forgiving you just yet" came a voice that ruined the moment.

Tsuna had somehow managed to appear behind Natsu.

Natsu gulped.

"ALL YOU DO IS DESTROY STUFF! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY MISSIONS I HAVE TO DO TO REPAY FOR THE DAMAGES?" Tsuna yelled as he pounded Natsu on the head, smashing it into the floor.

Behind, Happy was nervously sliding away...

"YOUR NOT OUT OF THIS ONE HAPPY!" Tsuna yelled as he threw an unconscious Natsu towards Happy, they collided and smashed into the back wall.

He roughly grabbed Natsu and Happy and went out of the door with Sky flying behind.

All Lucy could do was sweatdrop at the scene.

"A-ano..."Lucy asked Mirajane nervously

"hai?"

"What's Tsuna going to do to Natsu and Happy?"

"Oh! First, he'll probably wake Natsu and Happy by dumping cold water on them, then he's going to train them by swimming against rapids, tie them to a boat and push them off a waterfall, make them stand still for three hours by surrounding them with spikes, make them climb a mountain and then push them off..."

Mirajane continued with her list leaving a shocked Lucy.

'that's not training, that's torture!'

* * *

Tsuna was lounging by the bar with Sky while Natsu and Happy were off checking the request board. Near him, Mirajane was applying the fairy tail insignia on Lucy.

"There you go, now you are an official member of fairy tail." Mirajane smiled. Lucy squealed and went off to show it to Natsu.

Tsuna sighed, "How did Natsu manage to bump into so many strange people?"

Mirajane giggled, "Now, now. It's not everyday that someone get's into a guild."

Tsuna shrugged "If you say so."

"By the way Tsuna, I found another of those quests regarding ancient artifacts."

Tsuna blinked, "Is that so?" he asked as he reached out to take the request from Mirajane.

His eyes widened at the request. "Come on Sky, we're going" he said as got out from his seat.

"Say bye to the others for me!" Tsuna yelled to Mirajane as he ran out the door with Sky following him.

Mirajane giggled "kay!"

* * *

Lucy blinked. "Was that Tsuna running out of the door?" she asked Natsu.

"Huh, really?" he asked, still staring at the board.

"Master, is my dad back yet?"

"you're annoying, Romeo"

* * *

Tsuna panted as he used a hand and leaned against the pillar of the train station. He had ran to his house and all the way to the station to catch the train. It was pretty fast, even for him.

In his other hand, clenched was the crumpled request with visible words, 'gather the Vongola ring, Mare ring and Earth ring- Yuni'

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the short chapter**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
